


Watch Me

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, drunk!Alec, he's also very amused though, it's probably not the best decision to call the inquisitor whilst drunk, tired!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt: “Watch me.”





	Watch Me

“Alexander, you can’t do that.” Magnus held his boyfriend’s phone above his head, leaning back as Alec tried to reach for it. He stumbled slightly before catching himself on the side of a building. Magnus had been a little bit too encouraging when Alec wanted to try all of the drinks at Pandemonium. He had only gotten through 5, but considering Alec’s lack of alcohol tolerance it might as well have been 10.

“Watch me,” Alec slurred, and before Magnus could stop him he jumped and took hold of the phone, dialing at a speed that he should not have been able to in his condition. Magnus was seconds away from blasting the phone into nonexistence, but it was too late.

“You made a big mistake in choosing Jace to be Head of the Institute! He barely knows how to tie his shoes. I’m in high demand and you don’t know what you’re missing,” he yelled into the speaker so fast that the words were almost uninterpretable. Magnus yanked the phone from his hand then, letting out a defeated sigh, and put it to his ear instead.

“Madam Inquisitor, I’m so-“

“Magnus, please put my idiot brother to bed before he actually calls the Inquisitor and ruins the fact that he  _is_  the Head of the Institute.” Isabelle’s voice came through the speaker, and Magnus had never felt so relieved in his life.

“Will do,” he said, hanging up and shoving the device into his pocket.

“I showed her who’s really boss,” Alec said, a content smile on his face, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile back, shaking his head.

“You did, darling. You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
